


Blow that horn

by Helloootricksterr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Jewish, Shofar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloootricksterr/pseuds/Helloootricksterr
Summary: Getting rid of a Jewish spirit is fairly easy, all you gotta do is blow. Right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's 11:30 pm  
> Muses strike without warning  
> There was a Jewish hunter mentioned somewhere seasons ago.

There comes a time in every hunters life when they get older and need a spell that they haven't used before. Said spell might include some freaky shit.  
Bones? Used loads of them.  
Blood? Been there, done that.  
Urine? Yes, even pee.

Sam Winchester thought he had seen it all, but when some idiot created a dybbuk from his dead grandfather to kill his bullies, a new spell component was called upon. 

Huston Texas had a large Jewish community, so it wasn't that hard to find the shofar. The man behind the counter at the Jewish specialty store gave them odd looks the entire time but still helped them find the hollowed rams horn needed for the spell. He did frown when Sam also added a prayer book and a large yet pretty copy of the old testament (complete with modern translation of both the original words and commentary of rabbis) to the purchase. He smiled at the man behind the counter, shrugging. 

"Grandma wants us to know a bit more about our history." At this the owner softens, and passes them a pamflet and a few sheets for events in town. Even making polite chit chat as he rang up their purchase. 

Dean later asks him why he picked up the old testament. Sam will say that the men of letters didn't have translation of the commentary, which apparently is written with a slightly different alphabet then the rest of the book. 

The spell is not complicated as spells go, some herbs, raw wool, fresh water. Mix and toss on the grave of the restless spirit, sound the shofar three times to send it where it needs to go. And that's that. 

But it's not. Because the horn refuses to make a sound.

Sam let his brother take the horn because Dean had been eyeing it all afternoon. But when he took a deep breath and blew into the shofar, nothing came out but strangled sputtering. Sam couldn't help but laugh at the face his brother made. 

"Is this thing broken?" Dean shakes the horn in his hand like he expects to hear something rattling inside. 

"I don't think so. We picked it out, the store wouldn't sell a bad shofar on purpose." He holds out a hand and Dean passes it to him. It doesn't seem to be blocked or damaged.  
"We're gonna have to call him." Dean shrugs but pulls out his phone anyway.

"Hey Aaron! Hows-. Yeah, it's late. Yeah, I wouldn't have called you if it wasn't important. Yeah. We need to know how to blow a shofar." 

Sam is surprised to hear laughter coming from Dean's phone. The brothers share a confused look and shrug.  
"Sorry, you said blow and I wasn't expecting the shofar part after." Aaron manages to get out. 

Once the laughter dies down Dean yeps and mm-hmm's his way through the instructions given to him. The hunters are assured that the horn isnt defective, it just needs to be blown in a particular way.

Dean passes the phone to Sam with the call still going on, they want to make sure they do this right. With the shofar in his right hand, Dean presses the smaller edge of the horn to the right side of his lips and pressed the first two fingers of his left hand over the rest of his lips, take a deep breath through his nose and blasts out a powerful sound that hardly resembles anything Sam knows. 

"Not bad." Aaron comments, "But if it said three blasts it probably meant Trooah, three times in sucsession. Toot toot toot." He explained, voice still rough with sleep. 

Dean nods and tries again, he nearly gets it but looses his breath halfway through the last toot and it splutters out.

"Try again man." Aaron yawns. Dean tries again after he breathes for a few moments and belts out the three blasts. 

After that the brothers book it away from the cemetery because someone probably heard that loud horn. They say hi to the golem once the clay man takes the phone away from Aaron demanding to know why he heard the Shofar when it was not the new year. After explaining and exchanging "good nights" all around, the brothers head back home. 

After showing off to Castiel, the shofar gets a permanent spot in the trunk of the impala. A new weapon in an arsenal for a never ending battle. It's not the holiest of items in the trunk, but it works


End file.
